A First Time For Anything
by launderies
Summary: Copper has been having more than romantic feelings towards Booker. A passionate feeling. (honestly i feel like im the only one that ships booker and copper together help me)
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Copper moved to town to work with Booker, their relationship grew more and more everyday.

Their "I love you"s, hugging, and small kisses was all there ever was.

Until one day, the shiba inu came back from patrolling the town.

The bulldog got out of his seat and rewarded Copper with a hug.

"W-was there anything out there?" Booker stuttered, like he usually does.

"No, nothing out if the ordinary." Copper replied, as he hugged back his boyfriend.

There was a silence between the two, but one of them was having those thoughts again.

Those thoughts were if Copper wanted to screw Booker or not.

It kept repeating through his head, as he was visibly blushing and sweating.

Booker noticed this as he looked up from their hug.

"E-everything alright, Copper?" he asked, as he tried to snap him out of his thoughts.

Copper did, and rubbed the back of his furry neck.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about things." he apologized.

"Um, l-like what?" Booker was now curious of what went through his partner's head.

Copper wanted to keep it a secret, but knew that lying to his loved ones would be a mistake.

He sighed and told Booker.

"I was having thoughts of, well, having sex with you." Copper admitted.

Booker was stunned for a second. Him? Being sexually attractive to someone?

Booker covered his face to avoid embarrassment, and nodded his head in agreement to Copper.

Copper was also shocked, and wanted to make sure that Booker was okay with it.

"Are you sure Booker? We don't have to," he told him.

"Y-yes, I'm sure." Booker replied, as he peeked his droopy eyes to Copper.

He removed his boyfriend's paws away from his face and kissed his nose gently.

Booker gave a half smile to him, gazing into his eyes like a starry night sky.

"Well, since no one is around, would you like to do it now?" Copper questioned, making sure Booker agreed with him.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm ready." Booker replied, as he undid his belt and pulled his pants down, revealing his white undergarments.


	2. Chapter 2

As Booker slowly got undressed, Copper did the same thing.

They were both almost nude, except they were still in their underwear and shirts.

Booker hesitated to unbutton his shirt because of his insecurities.

Copper looked at him and was aware of how he was self conscious about his appearance.

"You okay, Booker?" Copper asked.

"I, uh, think so…" Booker told him.

He wasn't really fine, he was anxious. Not about having sex, but having to reveal his body parts he didn't like so well.

"Booker, can you please tell me what's going on?" Copper pursued

Booker had to tell him, "I-I feel like I won't do w-well or look g-good enough…"

He looked down at the wooden floor.

Maybe he was right, maybe he isn't good looking enough to have sex.

"Booker, I know you're going to do great with this. And you are absolutely handsome and stunning to me!" Copper tried comforting Booker.

"R-really?" he looked up to Copper.

"Of course! You are amazing and I love you, no matter what." Copper said, as he placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Thank you s-so much, Copper." Booker smiled.

Copper smiled back, and started unbuttoning his partner's shirt.

As he finished, he pulled down his blue boxers, revealing his throbbing seven inch.

Booker copied, and stared at how big Copper's dick was.

He got down on his knees and placed Copper's cock inside of his mouth. He started sucking slowly, moving his head back ad fourth.

A half a minute later he sped up and got faster every few seconds.

Copper kept grunting and gasping.

A minute later went by and he came over Booker's face.

Booker wiped off the cum and tasted it, it was salty.

"H-how was that?" he looked up.

"Amazing," Copper replied, out of breath.

He went onto his knees in front of Booker and shifted him onto his hands and knees.

He grabbed his dick and spitted on his free hand, then rubbed his saliva on his cock. He did this a few times until his penis was slippery enough.

Copper inserted his cock into Booker and rode his hips back and fourth.

There was only grunting and gasps from the couple's mouths.

Copper decided to go a bit faster, he wanted to hear Booker moan.

He went faster again and kept hearing his boyfriend gasp for air for every push.

Copper then released, and removed his dick from Booker.

He then went towards Booker's crotch and sucked, just like what he did with Copper.

Booker was first shocked, but loved every second of it.

The mewls from his mouth made Copper go faster with the sucking.

A minute later Booker came and quickly tried to catch his breath.

He laid down on the floor and regained his thoughts.

"T-that felt r-really good," Booker said.

"Yeah, it did." Copper replied and laid down with him.

They both stared at the ceiling, then at each other and smiled.

"H-hey Copper?" Booker asked.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I love you."

"I love you too, Booker."


End file.
